Everything
by JessicaLovesZayn
Summary: About two American girls, Melissa and her bestie, Kaitlyn. They both love One Direction. When the boys came to town for a Meet & Greet session, they obviously went. Melissa likes Harry and Kaitlyn loves Louis. And secretly Zayn loves Melissa.
1. Chapter 1

"OMG Melissa, look at them! Aren't they just adorable, especially Louis?" said Kaitlyn Roux, my best friend.

"Well yes they are but I think Harry's the most adorable one." I said.

"You and your Harry. We'll never get to be with them, Mels. To them we're just another bunch of fans. How sad." Kaitlyn sulked, pulling a sad face.

"I know. But it's partly your fault. You're the one who woke up late and now we're at the back of the line. And look at the line! This is gonna take forever, Kait." I groaned.

"Well I'm sorry hun but thanks to me for buying the tickets to the meet and greet session with One Direction." she smirked proudly.

"I know, I know. And thanks. But they might've been gone by the time we reach the table." I said.

"Oh brighten up will you?" she said, with a smug smile.

Flash forwash to one and a half hour later after being squished by other One Direction fans.

"Great news. Three more girls ahead of us and then it's our turn. Hell I'm excited!" screeched Kaitlyn. I'm surprised she's not having her panic attack.

"What should we say to them? Just 'Hi. I'm Melissa and this is my best friend, Kaitlyn and we're a big fan of you guys. Could you please sign the t-shirts we brought?' Because that sounds really lame." I sighed.

"We'll just see what happens. I'm starting to think that being back of the line might not be as bad." Kaitlyn said.

"And why is that so?" I questioned.

"Because, we can take our time. After all, we'll be the only one left." she said cheerfully.

"They might not want to talk to us that long. They might be tired." I protested.

"Do you want to see them or not?" Kaitlyn said, raising up an eyebrow.

"Yes, very badly." I said.

'Then cheer up, love. We might not see them ever again." she said.

We got to the table and they were all still there. It was around 6 pm. Other people had cleared out already, making the place quite empty except for us and the boys. And the bodyguards.

"Hello there, beautiful." beamed Louis to Kaitlyn. I think this is probably her best day ever, as she blushed and her mouth twitching into a smile.

"H-h-hiiii..." stammered Kaitlyn.

While Loius, Zayn, Liam and Niall are busy chit-chatting with Kaitlyn, though Louis was the most besotted one, Harry said to me, "What's your name?"

Oh god he's so cute. Those dimples and that curly hair of his. Okay stop Melissa, before you make a complete fool out of yourself in front of Harry Styles. Harry Styles! This all seemed like a dream to me. Yes, my heart was beating really, really fast.

"Uhh, Melissa." I said nervously.

"Hello, Melissa." Harry greeted.

"What's up with you two bein' so shy eh?" asked Niall, with that cute Irish accent of his.

"I don't know. Probably too excited we can't even speak?" I said. The boys laughed.

"Better than girls screaming into our ears." Liam chuckled.

After that they all signed the t-shirts Kaitlyn and I brought. Then Liam spoked again, "We're heading back to the hotel now. You guys wanna come?"

Before Kaitlyn and I can even answer, Zayn already said, "Alright let's go then!"

"Yeah sure. Why not?" I said, smiling like a child.

But then I said "I just gotta make a quick call, to inform my mum."

"Sure, go ahead.' said Harry.

I went to a corner and called my mum.

_Me: Hey Mum, Kait and I are heading back to the boys' hotel with the boys._

_Mum: Okay, but do you want me to save you some dinner later?_

_Me: No need. Um, I'll call you when I'm done and can you pick us up then?_

_Mum: Okay sweetie, love you._

_Me: Bye, love you too._

They were all still waiting there when I went back. We went through the back door and started to walk to the hotel since it's just nearby.

"Hey what about we go grab some food ? I'm hungry," said Liam.

"Same here." said Zayn.

So we decided to go to Subway. After getting our takeaway, we headed back to the hotel. Soon enough, we arrived. The boys took us to their room, an amazing suite. Harry, Louis and I settled down on the floor while Liam, Niall, Zayn and Kaitlyn plonked themselves on the sofas. We starting eating our takeaway and Louis asked me, "So tell me, do you fancy Harry?"

I started to panic. Shit, I'm not exactly sure on how to answer the question.

But Kaitlyn answered "Oh yes! She talks about Harry all day long." The boys chuckled and wolf whistled. I'm so going to kill her.

"Is that true?" Harry asked.

"Yes." I mumbled.

And then, much to my surprise, Harry leaned in and connected his lips to mine. Okay, what just happened? Did Harry Styles like kiss me? OMG. It was awkward, we've only met earlier and it was so soon. But it felt good, who wouldn't go nuts if Harry Styles kissed you? Quite sometime later, Zayn and Niall had already fell asleep on the sofa while Liam and Kaitlyn joined us on the floor.

"We better get going." I stood up two hours later, though I didn't want to. I wanted to stay here with Harry.

"Yeah, we should," said Kaitlyn.

"So soon?" Louis asked.

"Yes, or our mums are going to kill us." said Kait.

"Well alright then." said Harry. Harry and I exchanged numbers, and Kaitlyn and Louis did the same.

Before we left, Harry kissed me again and said, "I'll text you tomorrow, babe."

Louis gave Kaitlyn a kiss and a hug and we left.

I called my mum and we waited for her at the lobby. She arrived and took us home. Well she sent Kaitlyn first, then we went home. After we've arrived, I immediately went upstairs and got changed into a polkadot shorts and a grey Abercrombie & Fitch sweater. I went to the kitchen to eat whatever my mum saved. Ivy, my baby sister, sat next to me and talked about her day at her kindergarten. I didn't pay much attention because I was concentrating on my food, and Harry. The next morning, I woke up and the first thing I did was check my phone. Ahh, a text message from Harry.

_New message(s) - 1_

_Harry : Morning gorgeous. Wanna go get breakfast ? xx_

_Me : Morning. Yeah sure. Where ? :)_

_Harry : A favourite cafe of mine. I'll be at your house in 20. Text me your address._

After texting him my address, I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom. I chose to put on a plain black vest with a hoodie on top with black leggings and my favourite aqua Vans.


	2. Chapter 2

Exactly 20 minutes later, the doorbell rang. I raced downstairs and quickly went to the kitchen, and told my mum I was going out for breakfast with Harry. She reluctantly said okay and started making breakfast for Ivy. Then I dashed to the door and saw Harry standing outside looking adorably cute with his favourite Jack Will's hoodie and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"You ready?" he said.

"Yes, definitely." I said.

We walked to the end of the block and a little down the road and went into that favourite cafe of his. I ordered some french toast and orange juice while Harry ordered pancakes and hot chocolate.

The breakfast was delicious. Harry asked about my family background and my parents and so I told him. I asked about his and he told me everything, not that I needed to know much since I'm a big fan of his and already knew quite a lot.

Later on we strolled through the park and Harry was quiet the whole time. He walked me home and I invited him inside.

"Nah, I gotta go. Rehearsing at the studio after this." he said.

"Oh."

"Bye," he said again.

"Um yeah bye." I said awkwardly.

He gave me a wave and dashed off. I was surprised. I thought maybe he would kiss me or something. Oh nevermind, he was probably running late. I went inside and straight to my room. I got changed and went downstairs to watch the TV. Ivy was on the floor playing with her set of Barbie Dolls. I flicked on the TV and watched till I drifted to sleep. I woke up when I heard my mum calling my name. I found her in the kitchen.

"Oh hello honey. I was just back from shopping. Mind helping me unpack all this stuff?" she said.

"Okay yeah. I didn't realize you went out. When did you Mum?" I asked.

While loading the vegetables into the refridgerator, Mum said,

"Oh you were asleep dear. I went there with Ivy and when I came home, you were still asleep." I'd only realized that my sister wasn't in front of the TV anymore.

"I didn't notice." I said. When we've finished unpacking, my mum spoked.

"Now instead of you spending your summer holidays at home and in front of the TV, which is not healthy at all, why don't you ring up Kaitlyn and go out with her?"

"Okay." I shrugged. I took out my handphone and dialled Kait's number. She picked up after the third ring.

"Hey Mels!"she screeched.

"Hi, Kait. Hey you wanna hang out?" I said.

"Yeah okay. I was just about to call you up and ask you to come shopping with me at Selfridges." she said.

"Cool. I need to shop for some clothes too by the way. Meet me there in 10?"

"Okay!" said Kait.

Got changed again but this time into a flowery sundress with jewelled sandals. I applied on some makeup, grabbed my bag and headed out to Selfridges.

Kaitlyn was waiting for me at the entrance when I arrived. It was a five minute walk but I started to sweat slightly. The air conditioned shop was relieving.

"So the boys are rehearsing at the studio huh?" said Kaitlyn.

"Um yeah." I said, grabbing two pairs of skinny jeans and putting them into my basket.

"Why are you so down today?" asked Kait.

Because I went out for breakfast with Harry and he didn't kiss me at all, I said in my mind. It's just a small matter, why are you making a fucking fuss Melissa van Haeren?

"Nothing, just having my period." I lied.

We went through the shop and I ended up buying five pairs of t-shirts, a lime green and a red hoodie, three sundresses and two pairs of light blue skinny jeans. Kaitlyn settled on a purple sweatshirt, three sundresses, two pairs of leggings, two black trackbottoms and a copule of t-shirts. We also bought accessories. Kaitlyn bought a lot of necklaces and I bought a lot of bracelets. Since we had quite a lot of bags to carry, we hailed a taxi. We decided to head over to Kaitlyn's. We paid our taxi fare and went into Kaitlyn's house. Kaitlyn's house is big, despite her dad's fortune because of his successful business. She lives with her parents, and her older sister, Kylie. My mum and dad split up just about three years ago, when I was fourteen and Ivy was two. Kait and I scurried up the stairs, nearly tripping, and went into Kait's bedroom.

We put down the shopping bags and flopped ourselves onto her bed. We laid there quietly for a few minutes when Kaitlyn's handphone and mine rang. A call from Harry.

_Me: Hi Harry._

_Harry: Hey princess. Just finished with the studio. Wondering if you wanted to meet up this Saturday for dinner with the rest?_

_Me: Great! Can't wait!_

_Harry: It's a date then. See ya._

_Me: Alright, bye._

I hung up and faced Kaitlyn.

"Louis just asked me out!" her voice filled with excitement..

"Harry did too! Omg!" I practically jumped on her bed. She joined me, jumping on the bed.

"We're going out with One Direction!" she shrieked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, okay oh, oh kay. What just happened?" Kaitlyn panicked.

"Loius invited you and Harry invited me, for dinner, with the rest of the boys." I replied.

"My god, I think I'm gonna have my panic attack." breathed Kait.

"Oh no no no ! Don't ! Just take a deep breath okay?" I said.

"Phew, okay. Wait. If we're going to dinner with One Direction, we gotta look our best. Right?"

"Yeah I guess?"

"Oh come on! We need to do our hair, and go buy a dress." urged Kaitlyn.

"But we just went shopping!" I groaned.

"For Harry?" she asked. Oh she just had to say that.

"Fine." I said.

"What was that?" she pretended not to hear me.

"I said fine! We'll go buy a dress and do our hair whatever." I gave in.

"Thank you, Mels. I love you so so so much. The best friend ever."

"Love you too. Oh I know I am." I giggled.

Fast forward to the next day and we're in a boutique, finding 'The Perfect Dress'.

Kaitlyn grabbed loads and went into the changing room.

"How about this one?" she said, showing me a strapless pink minidress.

"Or this one ?"

"Wait maybe this one?"

"What about this one?"

"Maybe this?"

"This one? Maybe not, too much ruffles." Kait exclaimed, as she went on from one dress to another. I just "Hmm" and "Aah" all the time.

"Oh oh this one Mels! I love this one, what do you think?" she said while twirling, showing me a body-cut dark blue dress with sequined spagetti straps which reached down to just above her knees.

"I think it's lovely. And you look amazing with that dress." I told her honestly.

"You think Louis would like it?"

"He'd better." I said.

"Well then, I am so getting this dress." she said.

"Where's yours, Mellie?"

"Uhh, I haven't looked around yet." I said.

"Oh hun. Go now and find the dress. I'm gonna pay for this one and I'll wait for you okay?" she said sweetly.

"Okay." I sighed.

I went around and around the boutique, and somehow I still haven't picked out any dress at all. How could finding a dress be so difficult, I thought.

And then I saw it, "The Perfect Dress".

It was lilac in colour, with spagetti straps and it was flowy, not body-cut like Kaitlyn's. It's also shorter than hers. I took it to the dressing room and it fitted me perfectly. Perfect.

"Kaitlyn!" I called out. I got changed into my clothes and went to the cashier.

Kaitlyn was there, talking to the cashier.

"Found the dress already?" she said.

"Um, yeah." I said, showing her the dress.

"Mels it's so goddamn nice!" she shrieked.

"Anyway, have you paid?" I asked.

"Yeah, just waiting for you." she said briefly.

So we paid and went to a Jimmy Choo store, because Kaitlyn pleaded me and dragged me there. She said we had to find matching shoes for the dress.

And so we did. I went through the racks and chose a pair of jewelled sandals. Eventhough I already own a few, the diamonds, fake obviously, were in light purple and the sandals really does go well with the dress. A pair of gladiator heels also caught my eyes. I bought that one too. Kaitlyn decided to get plain black patent pumps. And seeing me buying a second pair, she bought a pair of killer heels. After that we headed to the saloon, and got our hair trimmed and washed and whatever else they did. We walked to Kait's house and left the shoes and dresses in her room. Then we went downstairs, to the TV room. We settled down on the sofa and watched America's Next Top Model cycle 16.

Later Kaitlyn's mum bustled in and asked us to help her in the kitchen.

"What are you making for dinner, Mrs Roux?" I asked.

"Lasagne. Is that okay? I know you like it my dear." she said.

"Oh yes please!" I said.

"Kaitlyn honey, go get the cheese in the fridge." she said.

We helped her and after 10 minutes Kaitlyn went on about how tired she is and that she needs to go to the bathroom.

"Oh will you please quit?" said Mrs. Roux to her.

"You can go now, and thank you for the help, darlings." she said again.

Kait and I dashed up the stairs, taking it two at a time. We entered her room and sat on the big sofa that was placed at the corner of her bedroom.

"This is the best summer ever." said Kait quietly.

"I agree." and we both laughed.

Kait and I have been best friends ever since we were two years old. Our parents are very close too. Kaitlyn has always been there for me.

We were being goofy and taking pictures. After half an hour or so, Kaitlyn's mum called us down for dinner.

We sat down on the table, joining Kait's dad, Daniel and her older sister, Kylie. Kait's mum came carrying the lasagne. She made lasagne and salads. Also some apple juice to drink. We ate the wonderful dinner, with Kylie eating the least. When we've finished, Kait and I offered to do the dishes.

"No no! Of course not. Let Kylie do it. You girls helped me already earlier." insisted Mrs. Roux.

"Please just let them do it. I gotta, er, see my friend." grumbled Kylie, not wanting to do so.

"I don't care and don't give me excuses." Mrs. Roux said.

"Fine." scowled Kylie, giving me and Kait the you-are-so-dead look. Kait and I just laughed and went upstairs. But Kait's mum said,

"Melissa dear, your mum called earlier and said you need to be home after dinner. I'm going over there now, so come along,"

"Okay, just let me grab my stuff." I said.

I went to Kait's room and took my stuff, hugged Kaitlyn, said I'll see her tomorrow with the boys and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**HARRY'S P.O.V**

"So how do I look?" I asked the gang. I was getting ready for the dinner and decided to go wearing a white t-shirt with jeans and a blazer. The others were already done up.

"Oh you look so handsome, Harry!" Louis replied, in a girly voice. Liam and Niall laughed really hard, but Zayn was surprisingly quiet.

"What's with the face mate?" I asked him.

"Nothing." he said simply, with a half-hearted smile.

"Righto." I said, not quite convinced.

"Haha okay let's go. We don't want to be late right?" Liam said.

"So Harry and I will go pick up Mels and Kait. Liam you, Danielle right?" Louis said.

Liam nodded.

"And we'll wait for ya folks at the restaurant." Niall gestured himself and Zayn.

We went to Kait's first, then to Mels.

We arrived at the restaurant, and I sat next to Mels. Louis obviously sat next to Kait. It was actually a big round table.

Niall ordered for us, since he said he knows what's delicious. And he ate so much. And during dessert time, we played Truth or Dare, going clockwise around the table. I went first.

"Truth or Dare, Hazza?" Louis asked.

"Dare." I grinned.

"Say out aloud, 'I love Louis Tomlinson very much!'"

"I love Louis Tomlinson very much!" I cried loudly.

They all laughed and everyone else from other tables glared at us and giving us the what-the-hell look.

"Okay my turn." Mels said.

"Truth or Dare?" Louis asked.

"Dare. Definitely dare."

"I dare you to kiss everyone at this table." Lou dared.

"Fine."

Mels went around and kissed us on the cheek. Then it was Niall's turn, then Lou, Kait, Liam, Danielle and finally Zayn.

"What will it be ? Truth or Dare, Zayn?" Louis asked.

"Truth. I hate dares."

"Alright. Tell us, have you ever peed in your pants?" Louis asked. Why does he get to ask all the questions and give the dares ?

"Aye, I have." he said honestly.

Mels' eyes went big and she laughed. We joined in.

"Whoaaaaa." we all went in unison.

"Shut up." said Zayn, slightly embarassed. He grinned and looked down at his feet. Ha ! The first smile I've seen coming from him today.

"When was the last time you did?" Danielle asked.

"Tooooo bad, one question only." Zayn said, sticking out his tongue.

Danielle pulled an upset face and then laughed.

As we got up to leave, Louis said he'll walk Kait home, Liam said he'll be with Danielle at the hotel (Danielle Peazer, Liam's girlfriend who came along for the tour) and Niall will be at the hotel too while Zayn said he wanted to go for a walk first. I told them to go first and that I was bringing Mels somewhere.

We all left, and I led Mels to a place.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Just this garden I looked up on Google, and we need to talk." I said sweetly.

"Oh okay." was her reply.

We finally arrived and layed down on the grass, gazing at the stars. It is a beautiful night, I thought. It was pretty awkward when both of us didn't say anything at all. You're the guy, say something Harry, I scolded myself.

But before I could think of anything to say, Mels spoke up.

"Isn't this usually the moment where the guy tells the girl about the stars?" she smirked.

"Honestly, I know nothing about stars. Sorry," I said.

She chuckled. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

I sat up and cleared my throat. "Okay. From the first time I met you, I liked you. I know you're a fan of One Direction, but you're just different. You didn't go screaming into our ears. And you're really cool. And I'm sorry for kissing you on the day we met. I guess I was too eager. But as much as I like you, I think that we can never be together. I like you, I really do. But you know ...?" I explained, hoping she would understand. I wondered to myself, is she gonna cry ? Is she going to be mad ? IS SHE GOING TO SLAP ME ?

But instead, she smiled sweetly and said, "I understand completely. I like you too, but yeah, 'we' can never happen. Shall we be friends then?"

"Best friends." I promised proudly. I pulled her into a hug, squeezing the life out of her, just to annoy her.

"Okay okay, that's enough. I'm too young to die." she joked. We pulled away and I said,

"Well, let's get you home."

"Okay, but I'll walk by myself please?" she pleaded.

"No."

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh fine." I gave in.

"Bye then Harry." she hugged me again and left. I just stood there, watching her leave. That went well, I thought. I hope she finds a good guy who loves her very much.


	5. Chapter 5

**BACK TO MELISSA'S P.O.V**

I was walking down the road, about to turn at a corner, when I bumped into someone. Harry and I had decided to be best friends and I was on my way home. I fell and was about to land on my butt, when the figure caught me. I got a proper look and it was Zayn. I must say that he looks incredibly hot. How come I've never noticed before?

"Zayn." I startled.

"Oh hi, Melissa." he said. He's the only one from the band who calls me Melissa. His voice, omg.

"Um hi." I said quickly. Suddenly I felt very nervous.

Then I realized I was still in the same position, in Zayn's strong arms and me clinging onto him.

I immediately let go and chuckled nervously.

"Hey wanna sit? We can talk. You look like there's a lot going on in your head." he said, in his sexy british accent.

"Yeah sounds like a great idea."

He motioned me towards a bench and we sat down.

"So, anything you wanna share?"

"Harry and I have decided to be friends. We both think that it's not such a good idea to be together. I like him and he likes me, but it's not enough." I said under one breath.

"Okaaaaaay." Zayn said, taking it in.

"I mean, it was kinda weird cause I didn't even mind." I babbled on.

"Hey tell me more about you. I honestly don't know much. Please?" I begged.

"Sure. So, I'm the vain one." and he let out a small laugh.

"I like varsity jackets and I hate punks, burping, and sweating. I guess you could say I'm fussy. But very hot and good-looking." he complimented himself.

"Okay eww what kind of person compliments himself ? But I agree. You are." I said. Wait did I just agree to him being hot and good-looking ? Shit. Oh shit. I turned to look at him and found him looking at me.

"I-i, I should go." forcing the words out of my mouth. He looked disappointed. I want him. I want him so bad, I thought. That's it. It's Zayn that I like. But I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way. Maybe he does. Oh you can dream on Melissa.

"Wait! Please, not yet. There's something I gotta tell you, before it's too late." he slowly.

"I like you Melissa. Maybe more than like. I love you Melissa. So much. I don't know if you feel the same way but well, at least you know." he said, intently.

"Really?" I asked. OMG HE LIKES ME ! I feel like fainting now. OH MY GOD.

"Yes, really." he said.

I flung my arms around him and kissed him. He was taken aback but he kissed me back. We kissed and kissed and kissed. We pulled apart when we were out of breath.

"I love you too Zayn." I said, smiling happily like a 5 year-old.

"I know this is going maybe too fast, but all I want is you." he said.

"Me too. Me too." I said. And we kissed again.

We were in front of my house. Zayn walked me home and during the whole time, the kissing moments were playing in my mind.

"I'm not sure if you already know this, but me and the gang are leaving tomorrow." he told me.

"WHAT?" I said, shell-shocked.

"So soon?" I quivered.

"We've been here for two weeks." said Zayn.

"Does Kait know about this?" I asked.

He was quiet for a moment before he answered "Yes."

"WHAT?" I said again.

"How come I didn't know all this?" I looked at him, anger building up on me.

"Well, I figured Kait or Harry had told you." he answered.

"What the hell? Ugh!" I turned and was about to going in when Zayn grabbed my arm.

"Hey hey, listen. I know you don't like it but at least we can still contact each other. Flight's at night, so you wanna go out with me for a while then?"

"Yes. Okay yes then." I calmed down and gave him a smile.

"Good. So I'll be here at 1, then we'll go and catch a movie or something okay?" Zayn said.

"I'd love that. Well I guess see you tomorrow then." I smirked.

"Deal. So at 1 remember?" he babbled.

And he whispered to me, "I love you Melissa."

"I love you too." and he kissed me hard, like this would be the last time.

When I woke up the next day, it was already 12.15 pm. Another 45 minutes. Damn ! I scrambbled to the bathroom, took a hot shower, brushed my teeth and so on. After dressing up, I went to check my phone which was nowhere to be found. I searched my room and found it under my bed. Must have dropped it, I said to myself. Three messages. I replied the messages as I went down the stairs.

_New messages(s) - 1_

_Zayn: Morning babe ! Hope you had a good sleep xx_

_Me: Hey sexy ! Oh I did. Woke up late, so sorry for the late reply ! Mwah xx_

_Zayn: Good, good. No worries gorgeous ! Anyway, told the gang about us :D_

_Me: Haha okay. And what did they say ? :D_

_Zayn: They're happy for us, and Harry made breakfast for me ~_

_Me: That's great ! He did ? Wow. I can't wait for later. :*_

_Zayn: Me too. Well, gotta make myself look more "sexy". Bye, love you so much xx_

_Me: You do that. Byeee, love you so much too xx_

_New messages(s) - 2_

_Harry: Morning melon ! xx_

_Me: Morniiiiing you ! Sorry for the late reply, woke up late. xx :)_

_Harry: Lucky you. Louis made me wake up early :(_

_Me: Aw poor you. Heard you made breakfast for Zayn ?_

_Harry: I did because he deserves it. So happy for you ! Are you officially his girlfriend ?_

_Me: Thank you. Nope, sadly. But I don't mind :D_

_Harry: Okay, whatever you think is best. Gotta go now ! Bye Mels xx_

_Me: Okay bye then ! xx :D_

_New message(s) - 3_

_Kait: Gud morninngggg ! Louis was so romantic last night ! OK text me back as soon as u get this._

_Me: Morning Kaity Waity ! Tell me the details ! Sorry for the late reply. Just woke up :)_

_Kait: Will do ! U never told me about u and Zayn. What's all this about ? R U his girlfriend ?_

_Me: Later then. Everything happened yesterday. I love him, Kait. I presume you already know about Harry ?_

_Me: And no, not his girlfriend._

_Kait: I believe u Mels. Aww. Yeah I do. Louis told me everything. Not his girlfriend ? Whyyy ?_

_Me: Kait I told you. This all happpened yesterday. I can't be his girlfriend the next day !_

_Kait: Whoops my bad. I need to go. Going out with Louis._

_Me: Kait, how come you never told me they're leaving today ?_

_Kait: I'm so sorry Mel ! I was just scared u wouldn't take it so well._

_Me: It's okay. Bye Kait. See you later, alligator._

I went to the kitchen. There was no one downstairs.

"Mum ? Ivy?" I called. They didn't answer. They definitely went out.

I quickly ate some cereal, then went upstairs again to change my clothes. I got into a pair of black denim shorts, a plain brown vest, a grey cardigan and black plimsoles. I stuffed my purse, phone, and keys in my brown leather slingbag.

I went downstairs to the living room and waited for Zayn.


	6. Chapter 6

He came right on time. When the doorbell rang, I got up from the couch and ran towards the door. After taking a few deep breaths, I opened the door.

"Vas Happenin'?" Zayn said, in his hot musky voice. God he's so hot. I'm falling for him way too fast.

"Ha-ha. Hi Zayn."

"Shall we go now?"

"Yeah okay." I smiled. He moved to the side, letting me lock the door. I've texted my mum, telling her I'll be going out.

He took my hand and wrapped his fingers around mine.

"Now, movie it is aye?" he asked.

"I guess so."

We started walking, my hand in his. We went to the movie theatre, choosing to watch What's Your Number. He bought the tickets, and I bought a large popcorn, for us to share, and drinks. There were paparazzis and girls giggling but we ignored them. We went in Theatre 6, where the movie was playing. Our seats were in the middle row, at the back. It was a couple seat. We took our places, Zayn wrapping his arm around me and me putting my head on his shoulder.

When the movie ended, we went to the game arcade. Zayn and I played quite a lot of them, mostly racing ones. Then we went to eat at a Chinese restaurant.

By the time we finished, it was nearly three. Few more hours to go, I thought... Zayn insisted on taking me shopping. I said no and he sulked for a while.

"Please baby?" he begged. "Before I go?"

"Oh alright. You look so cute when you're sulking." I told him.

"Yeayy!" he cheered. "Cute? Not sexy?"

"Cute and sexy." I said.

He turned to me and kissed me. "And I love you." he said, and he started to tickle me.

"I love you too- " I wanted to say his name but when he tickled me, I giggled and tickled him back.

He brought me to lots of shops and we left each shop with a bag filled with clothes. Zayn chose most of the clothes for me, and yes he has great taste. Both his arms were full with bags, so I hailed a cab.

In the cab, I asked him, "So you and the boys live seperately or what?"

"We actually live together."

"Seriously? Tell me."

"It's in London. Our parents bought it for us. It has five bedrooms, so one for each of us. We pay for the house, but our parents help in a bit. It's really nice."

"I wish I could see it." I said.

"You will one day, I promise." he replied.

The journey to my house took 15 minutes. We paid the fare, and got out. Zayn carried the bags into my house. My mum and sister still isn't home. Where the hell did they go ?

The boys' flight is due in another two hours. Zayn's already packed his stuff, so we have an hour to ourselves before we leave for the airport. I asked him to bring the bags into my room. When he came down, he joined me at the couch. We cuddled and I whispered thank you to him. And he whispered back,

"Anything for the girl I love."

"You're actually different than what I thought you were like." I said.

"Oh yeah? What did you think of me before?" He asked.

"Well, girls fall for you. You're like a bad boy. Naughty-ish. Right? But then now I know, you have this other side, this sweet, romantic side." I explained.

Zayn looked at me, his face tells me that he's clearly trying not laugh. But he did. Really hard. He looks so adorable when he laughs.

"Okay, hahaha," he said, slowly stopping.

"Cut it out. You want anything to drink?" I offered.

"Yes please. Anything." he said.

"Okay." I grinned.

"Wait. A kiss first." he asked, pouting his lips.

And so I kissed him, both of us grinning, so it wasn't much of a kiss. I went to the kitchen and took out two cans of Mountain Dew.

I passed it to him and turned on the TV. And guess what was on the news ? A picture of me and Zayn, also Louis and Kait.

The woman said "Two of the boys from One Direction were spotted in town with two girls. Resource tells that the girl with Louis Tomlinson is known as Kaitlyn Roux and the girl with Zayn Malik is Melissa van Haeren. Both very pretty and the boys look incredibly happy. Are they in love ? Are they dating ? No one knows yet but lets see what happens."

"What a snob." I said. The picture they had of me and Zayn was the one with us kissing and another one holding hands. Zayn just laughed.

"Yes." he said.

"But I don't care. I have you and I'm very happy indeed." he said continuingly. I thought to myself, maybe this is where he asks me to be his girlfriend ? Well we both love each other. But no, Zayn didn't ask.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked.

"Nothing, just wondering about Kait and Louis." I lied guiltily. And he believed me.

"I'm sure we had more fun than them." I smirked.

After watching lots of shows, and our Mountain Dews finished, he told me he had to leave now. I was on his lap, my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Can I come with you to the airport?" I asked.

"Of course you can. I think Kait will be there too." he said.

And he was right. When we arrived, I spotted the boys, Danielle and Kait immediately. Kait was sobbing. I went over and asked what's wrong. Louis who was cuddling her said that she didn't want him to leave. Aww.

"Don't worry hun, I don't want them to leave too. But we'll still Skype with them and tweet them." I comforted her.

"It won't be the same." she sobbed.

"Mels' right. I'll Skype with you everyday. I promise." Louis assured her. Kaitlyn sat up and dried her tears.

"Okay." she smiled.

"Okay we really gotta go now." Harry said.

"Group hug!" Louis suggested. We all did, then I hugged them all separately. When I hugged Haryy, I said,

"Make sure you miss me."

"Oh I will Melon."

"Stop calling me Melon!" I said. Instead he stuck out his tongue. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Okay fine, Mels." he groaned.

"Attaboy." I smiled. Kait was hugging Louis when I turned to Zayn.

He pulled me into a hug and we stayed like that for a few minutes. When we finally pulled apart, I said,

"I'll try and visit you sometime in London."

"I'll be counting the moments til' then." he promised.

"I miss you already." Zayn answered continuingly.

"Me too, and promise me you'll take good care of yourself, and that you'll Skype with me everyday." and he placed his lips on mine.

"I promise." he said. And he kissed me again. The gang went 'AWW'.

"I love you very very much"

"And I love you too, very much." I smiled weakly. Then I broke into tears.

"Aw don't cry babe." he said, hugging me.

"Okay let's go! I'm not very keen on missing the flight." Liam interrupted, being the daddy of the group. We all bid our goodbyes and then it was just me and Kait, sobbing.

"Come over my place?" I asked, trying to stop crying.

"Okay." and we left. We came here in a cab so we went back in a cab since my house was quite far. We went straight into my room. I've stopped crying but Kait is still in tears.

I spent the whole night comforting her. When she had fall asleep, I went to bathroom. I got changed into my PJ's, washed my face and headed to bed. I checked my phone first. A text from my mum saying she's at Mrs Roux's house and she'll be back late. I replied, telling her Kait's sleeping over.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up and got ready for school like every other morning for the past three and a half months since One Direction went back to England. Summer holidays were long gone. But I must say it had been the best summer ever, because I got to meet One Direction or more importantly, Zayn. It's winter now and Christmas is just around the corner. Louis' birthday is too. Half an hour later, I went downstairs, all ready for school. I ate a bowl of cereal before putting on my coat and gloves and hurried my mum to drop me off at school. She came down with Ivy and grabbed her car keys and we got in the car. She sent Ivy to the nursery, then me to school and went to work.

"Mels!" Kait called out. I turned to see Kait in front of her locker. I went over to her.

"Hey!" I cried.

"Louis' birthday is near. I am so excited!" she squealed.

When school started, everyone was keen to know about me and Zayn. They pestered me and Kait all the time, even now.

"Hi Zayn's girlfriend and Louis' too!" I said a junior to me and Kait.

"Hi, and we're not their girlfriends." I answered politely.

"Oh sorry." and she hurried away.

Kait's classes are all the same as mine since the first grade, and we've been sitting next to each other every year. First up is English. We walked to the class and took our places. I took out my book and placed it on the table while waiting for the teacher to attend our class. The whole day all I thought about was Zayn. After school I invited Kait over to my house. And so we walked home in the cold weather. We arrived and went inside before taking our coats off. We went in my room to continue our everyday routine which is changing into comfy clothes and Skype with the boys. I usually Skype alone with Zayn, but some days I'll ask Kait to come over and we'd Skype with the boys.

I took out my laptop and Kait took hers and we went on Skype. Zayn appeared on screen and Harry was behind him. I took a look at Kait's screen and saw only Louis.

"Hey Mels!" Harry screeched.

"Hi babe." Zayn said to me.

I laughed and answered hi.

Kait carried her laptop and went out of my room._ Privacy_, she mouthed to me. I nodded and turned back to the screen. Harry already went away.

"How's school?" Zayn asked.

"The usual. Girls pestering us." I told him.

He let out a laugh and said,

"Don't worry. I'll always be here for you to complain."

"Oi!" I said.

"I was only joking beautiful."

We talked for what I think was two hours. I told him I needed to go. I had to pick up Ivy from the nursery.

"Okay see you tomorrow. Love you, babe." he said.

"Love you too." and I went off.

I went downstairs and saw Kait on the couch, still engrossed in a conversation with Louis.

"I'm going out to pick up Ivy. You can stay here, don't worry."

"Thanks hun. Be careful." she said.

I grabbed my coat and went out.  
>I was walking home with Ivy when I saw a group of girls running towards us.<p>

One girl came up and said, "You're the one that's dating Zayn right?"

"Uh, nope."

"Why not?" she cried. I swear she looked disappointed.

"We're not to that level yet." I said.

"Oh. When you meet Zayn next time, could you tell him I said hi?"

"Of course dear. What's your name?" She's a really cute girl with green eyes and she looked like she's 12.

"Annie."

"Okay I promise I will, Annie."

I held my sister's hand and brushed through the crowd. I heard a few girls saying how cute my sister was. We finally arrived home and saw my mum getting out of her car. She had a happy look on her face. She bustled us in, Kait was watching TV.

"I have really good news. But don't say anything until I've finished explaining." my mum.

"Okay?" I said.

"I've been promoted to England." she said. I never bothered to know what's her job, but it was executive something. Kait's eyes widened.

"And I've told your mum." she pointed to Kait "and we've planned for both of us to move there."

"Seriously? When did you guys plan all this?" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Two days ago, but now it's confirmed. We've found the house, and you Kait, will be living the same block as us." my mum told me.

"And we're moving early January. Kait's mum and I have registered you girls in a school there."

"Omg, this is great news Mrs. Rose!" Kait said and hugged my mum. I joined in. Ivy too.

I pulled away and asked my mum, "Which part of England?"

"London."

"OMG OMG OMG ! I LOVE YOU MUM!" I jumped around.

I ran upstairs and Kait trailed after me.

I tweeted Zayn as Kait tweeted Louis.

_zaynmalik Good news babe! Mum got promoted to London! This means we can see each other! xx :D_

After a few minutes, Zayn replied,

_MelvanHaeren That's awesome. Can't wait to see you. I'll tell the gang the news. Love you xx (:_

The next few days, Mum and I were busy doing Christmas shopping, and arranging the furnitures to be shipped to our new home. On Christmas Eve, I tweeted Louis to wish him happy birthday.

_Louis_Tomlinson Happy birthday boo bear! Have fun, can't wait to see you xx_

And he replied,

_MelvanHaeren Thank you, thank you! Can't wait to see you too, Mellie xx_

Right on Christmas Day, I received two packages. One from Zayn and one from the rest of the gang. I opened the second one first. My eyes widened as I saw the Up All Night album which I have always wanted to buy but never had the chance. They also gave me a purple dress. Then I took Zayn's package and opened it slowly. He gave me a charm bracelet from Tiffany & Co and a varsity jacket. I loved all the presents they gave me. Thank you guys, I said in my mind.

Mum gave me a new Marc Jacobs purse and Ivy, a polkadot dress. Mum didn't make any Christmas dinner, since Mrs Roux invited us to theirs for dinner.

In the evening, Ivy, my mum and I walked over to the Roux's. Kylie was the one to open the door. We went in and I noticed that lots of the furniture in the house were already gone. On the way to London I guess. Kait was in her room so I went upstairs and walked in. Her clothes and shoes were neatly packed into three big suitcases. Her make-up and other stuff were in a duffel bag.

About an hour later, we were called to have dinner. There were Christmas crackers on the table, and I got a plastic ring. Kaitlyn got a mini nail clipper and decided to trade with me. We were served with roasted chicken, mashed potatoes with some gravy and white wine and ginger beer. Everyone had a big appetite so we ate quite a lot. After the dinner, Kait and I told our mums that we wanted to go over to my house to pack my clothes. And so we did. Kaitlyn helped me packed and unlike her, my clothes and shoes fitted into five suitcases.  
>After that we went downstairs and grabbed ourselves some Diet Cokes. We both sat on the couch and Kait turned the TV on. I took out my phone from my pocket and tweeted the boys.<p>

_zaynmalik Merry Christmas Zayzay! How's your Christmas? I love you loads xx PS. loved the pressie._

_Louis_Tomlinson Merry Christmas Lou! Hope you enjoyed your Christmas! Kait says hi xx PS. thanks for the package._

_Real_Liam_Payne Merry Christmas to you and Dani! Mwah xx PS. thanks for the package._

_Harry_Styles Merry Christmas Styles! Don't be naughty, ho ho ho xx PS. thanks for the package._

_NiallOfficial Merry Christmas Niall! Stay cute xx PS. thanks for the package._

Soon they all replied to me,

(zaynmalik to) _MelvanHaeren You too baby! It was great ! Harry spilled gravy all over his jeans. I love you too. Glad you loved it. Mwah xx _

(Louis_Tomlinson to) _MelvanHaeren Likewise Mello :) I did. I did. Hi back :D PS. My pleasure._

(Real_Liam_Payne to) _MelvanHaeren Thanks ! You too. Welcome xx_

(Harry_Styles to) _MelvanHaeren Merry Christmas to you too Melmel! Aye aye, sir. You're welcome .xx_

(NiallOfficial to)_ MelvanHaeren You too Mels! Okay I'll try my best. Sure thing. xx :D_

I put my phone back into my pocket and ran into my room. I stared at it for a while. The white walls contrasted with purple bedspread and lilac curtains. A white desk with my Mac was beneath the window and my white closet filled with clothes.

"Oh and Kait, Louis says hi back." I yelled to Kait from upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**ZAYN'S P.O.V**

I woke up and looked at the clock, it was 9:15 am. Melissa's plane lands in about 20 minutes. Fuck ! I got out of bed and woke the gang up and told them to get ready quickly. I went back to my room and entered the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and got change into a beige skinny jeans with a fitted grey T-shirt. I dashed downstairs the same time the gang did. We squeezed in Louis' red Mini Cooper and drove to the airport. 20 minutes later, Louis dropped us off at the entrance and went to park the car. I ran in, looking madly for Melissa. I spotted her and she was walking next to Kait. I ran over to her. Louis who just entered saw me running towards them and raced after me.

"Vas Happenin'?"

"Zayn!" Melissa squealed delightly and she hugged me tightly.

"Omg I miss you so much." she told me.

"Me too." I smiled.

Louis too, was hugging Kait. Kait was crying with delight.

"Where are your bags?" I asked Melissa and Kait.

"Oh mum got some people to send them over the new house." Kait said.

Then I saw Melissa's mum and sister, and Kait's family walking towards us. The gang too. Kait and Melissa went and hugged Niall, Harry, and Liam.

"Hello boys." Kait's mum said to us.

"Hi." Louis, Harry and I said in unison.

"Hello." said Liam and Niall.

"Well we can't just stand here all day. We have loads of things to unpack and so." Melissa's mum, Mrs. Rose interrupted.

"I'll help." Harry volunteered, raising up his hand.

"Same here." I said.

Louis and Harry went to Kait's and Niall, Liam and I went to Melissa's. Her mum was showing the two men from the company that delivered the furnitures where to put this and that. Niall helped carry some stuff in too. Liam was helping Ivy unpack in her room and I was helping Melissa. Her cupboard, desk, mirror, bed and other furnitures were already set in her room. We both unpacked the suitcases, arranging her clothes nicely into the cupboard. Hours later, we were done and the house was set. Melissa's mum told us to order whatever we want and she'll pay. We decided on pizza. I texted Lou to come over with Kait and Harry.

"Pizza? Yummaayy." Harry said when he came over with Kait and Louis, rubbing his hands together with the greedy look on his face.

The pizzas came earlier than we thought. Mrs. Rose went to the Roux's and took Ivy along. We sat in at circle at the living room, enjoying the pizzas.

"Let's play Would You Rather!" Louis suggested.

"Yeah, good idea Tommo!" Harry beamed.

"Melissa! Would you rather be naked in front of us or in front of your teacher?" Lou asked.

Her mouth was filled with pizza when Louis asked her. She held her hand out, motioning Louis to wait. She swallowed what was in her mouth and answered,

"You guys are so dirty minded. Um, I would, um, in front of you guys." she rolled her eyes.

"Zayn!" Louis cried.

My eyes slitted from Melissa to Louis.

"What?"

"Your turn. Would you rather fart in front of Simon, or dance naked with me and Harry?"

I heard Kait muttered 'Eww,'

I took some time choosing before answering, "I would rather dance naked with you guys. What is it with all this being 'naked'?"

Melissa giggled and the gang laughed, Harry and Louis pleased with my answer.

Ignoring my question, Lou went on to Niall.

"Okay Niall, would you rather kiss a fat man's armpit or drown in a sea of mayonnaise?"

"I think I'd rather kiss the fat man's armpit." Niall said.

"Good choice mate." Liam joked.

Two days later, after Melissa's new school finished for the day, I took her out on a date. Louis brought Kait and came with us. We went to a restaurant nearby for lunch, in Louis' car. After lunch I took Melissa shopping, and Louis followed us with Kait. Louis and I brought them to our place, and showed them around. They took the shopping bags from us and went into Louis' room. Harry and Niall was hanging out at the studio and Liam is at Dani's. Louis and I went upstairs to see what they're up to. Melissa and Kait was standing in front of the mirror and trying on clothes.

"Halluuuu." Kait said. Louis and I went in and closed the door.

"We were just trying on clothes and trading some of them." Melissa told us.

"Trading? Aren't what I bought good enough?" I asked.

"It's good, but you know? It's a girls thing." Melissa grinned.

Melissa and Kait decided to play dress up with Louis and I. They applied lots up make-up on us. Louis was wearing a very tight pink dress with boots and a white wig. He had bright red lipstick on. Melissa and Kait made me wear leggings with a dark purple vest and a cardigan. On my head, was a big curly wig. Something like Harry's hair, but it was green.

I heard someone downstairs.

"Helloooooo!" Harry called out.

"UP HERE HAZZA!" Louis shouted.

Harry came in with Niall.

"Woahh! Is that you Louis? You look magnificent!" Harry told Louis.

Niall laughed. "Hey let's take pictures of 'em and post it on Twitter, see what our fans say." Niall suggested.

So Melissa, Kait and Harry took out their iPhones and took hundreds of pictures. After, Louis and I got changed and we all went downstairs to see what our fans had said.

"My timeline is busy with girls talking about your pictures." Harry told us.

_"Wow, nice hair there Zayn! :)"_

_"Louis looks good in red lipstick xx"_

_"You guys look absolutely hilarious, wait and see what your GF says, Louis :p"_

_"I must say Zayn looks hot . Pair your clothing with some killer heels and you'll look perfect haha :DD"_

_"Ooh someone looks like Lady Gaga"_

_"God there's a shrek ! Oh that is Zayn :)"_

We laughed as we read the comments. That night, Melissa and Kait slept over. Niall couldn't stop talking about the pictures. When Liam came home, Niall told him everything. And Liam gave his share of laugh. Melissa slept in my room while Kait slept with Louis. The next day, the girls took a day off from school and we all went to a funfair. Danielle came with us too.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! I hope it's not too much to ask but please review? I would really like to know what you guys think of the story. Please please please?**_

_**Jessica xx**_

**KAITLYN'S P.O.V**

First, we went to the haunted house. Mels and Zayn went in first, holding hands. The rest of us went in then Harry went in last. After half an hour in the haunted house, we finally came out. Mels was hugging Zayn tightly, probably still scared. And guess what? Harry was crying.

"That was some scary shit. I am never ever entering any haunted house again. Ever." Harry said in tears.

Louis tried to comfort Harry. Next, we went on a roller coaster ride. There was so many people queuing up. And the man in charge of the roller coaster made me sit with Liam, Mels next to Harry, Dani with Niall and Louis with Zayn. Everyone was screaming like a lunatic but Lou didn't. He was quiet throughout the ride. I think he must have enjoyed it. We got off and walked around. And Louis treated us all with cotton candy.After going on almost all the rides that was at the fun fair, Niall begged to go home. We were all in the living room. Some on the couch and some on the floor. Harry selfishly hogged a whole couch for himself.

"Let's start a pillow fight!" Louis said.

We dashed upstairs and grabbed ourselves a pillow each. Then we went back downstairs.

"Boys against girls!" Harry smirked.

"No way! That's unfair." Mels protested.

"Yes way." Zayn said, looking at her with a grin. Then we hit the boys many times and had a hell of a night.

Two hours later we were all sprawled on the floor, laughing our asses off.

"I think Mels and I should go now. We've got school remember, unlike you lucky people." I got up.

"Haha alright, I'll drive you girls back." Louis said.

"No worries, we'll just get a taxi." I said, kissing him goodbye.

"See you!" Harry waved. He went to Mels and hugged her goodbye. Then Zayn did.

The next day, Mels and I went to school like usual. I don't know why but it felt like we were there for so long. And after school, we walked to the One Direction's house.

"Oh Zayn's upstairs. He had a bad time at the studio today. And the others are out. Just me and him here." Louis informed us as we walked into the living room.

"Okay, I'll go check how's he doing." Mels told us.

I joined Louis on the couch as Mels went upstairs. We were talking and was about to kiss when we heard shouting from upstairs. Then I saw Mels running down the stairs crying. She didn't say a word and went straight out of the house. I went after her to ask her what's going on.

"Zayn shouted at me."

"But then how come you're crying? What did he say? Tell me, Mels!" I said, raising my voice.

"H-he, he said 'Get out bitch' and I asked him to chill down but instead he pushed me out of his room and said he hates being around me." she mumbled, tears flowing heavily.

"That son of a bitch." I said and I went back into the house and stormed in Zayn's room. Louis followed me upstairs.

"Why the fuck did you treat her that way? Who cares what you feel, you bastard! She's your fucking girlfriend for fuck's sake!" I yelled at Zayn angrily. Louis was surprised by the way I talked.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_We threw a birthday party for Zayn at the house. It was only between the boys and me, Mels and Dani. We spent the whole day decorating the house. Mels took Zayn out so he wouldn't be able to know that we're having a party for him. I texted Mels and told her, she could come now with Zayn._

_"SURPRISEEE!" we all said. Zayn jumped in shock then laughed._

_"Wow. Oh and the cake looks nice." he told us, pointing to the cake that was in the corner._

_The cake was huge, but we managed to finish it. Of course Niall was the one who ate most of it. _

_Then Zayn opened the presents. I gave him two iPhone 4 covers and a card. Louis gave Zayn a few pairs boxers which everyone laughed when they saw what he gave. And Mels gave him two custom made varsity jackets and a Rolex watch. Aww._

_After opening all the presents, Zayn stood up and nudged Mels to do the same. We all exchanged confused looks, Mels did too._

_"Okay. Today is the best birthday I ever had and thank you." Zayn announced._

_"There's just left one more thing that can make today even better." he said. Then he took Mels hand and went down on one knee._

_"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. We went 'Aww', Louis and Harry cheered out aloud, clapping their hands. I think Liam wolf-whistled._

_"Of course I will." she accepted and cried happy tears._

_That night we slept over and had a pillowfight because Louis made us._

_*__**END OF FLASHBACK***_

That was only four days ago, I thought. Okay back to Zayn.

He just stood quiet. Louis was next to me.

"Get out." he said.

"What?"

"I SAID GET OUT!" he glared.

I looked at him with shock.

"Come on baby. Just leave him alone." Louis whispered, taking my hand and leaving Zayn's room.

Just as we went out of his room, Zayn went to the door and slammed it. Asshole, I muttered. Then I remembered Mels. Shit. I let go of Louis' hand and ran outside. She's gone. I called her three times but she wouldn't answer the calls. Pick up, Mels.

I texted her.

_Where you at? Kait xx_

"What's wrong?" Louis came up to me.

"Mels left and now she won't pick up my calls. And she hasn't replied my text. She does this when she's really upset. She won't eat and she'll talk to no one."

"Well, is there anything we can do to cheer her up? Like send her a clown or something?"

"No, she hates clowns. We'll just have to wait til' she cools down." I looked at Louis.

He pulled me into a hug and said, "Don't worry, I'll have Hazza to talk to her, she's most likely to talk to him."

The next day Louis got Harry to talk to Mels. I was at the boys' house when Harry came back. Zayn is still holed up in his room.

"So, did she say anything?" I asked anxiously.

"Yeah she did. I also managed to persuade her to eat." Harry told me.

"Okay good, and what did she say?"

"Well, she feels like Zayn hates her. She's also scared to come for the dinner tonight."

"Uhuh." I nodded slowly.

"Thanks Hazza." Louis held Harry into a tight hug.

And what Harry meant by dinner tomorrow, he means the dinner we planned, Liam and Dani especially, at an Italian restaurant and we're gonna make the love birds Zayn and Mels come and you know, the forgiving each other part.

"I'll go talk to her and convince her to come. See you guys there around 8-ish." I told Lou.

"Yea we'll be there, and don't be late,"

"We won't, I promise. Make sure the asshole comes." I said placing my lips on his.

I walked towards the door to put on my shoes and Harry said,

"Wait, how come I don't get a kiss?"

"Louis will give you one. Won't you Lou?"

"Yes, of course! Oh Hazza don't you worry, come come." Louis said in a funny voice.

"See? Told ya. Okay now, bye bye." I smiled and walked away.

I reached home not long after that and went straight to Mels' house and into her bedroom.

"Hello sad-face." I said closing the bedroom door.

"Hi, how was everyone?"

"They're fine-ish. Zayn's still being an ass. We haven't talked since."

"Right. What did Harry say?"

"Well, he said that you didn't wanna come for the dinner. But I'm gonna make you."

It was 6.30pm, and Mels is still in her nightgown. She hasn't bathe since morning. Ew.

"Okay princess, you have to go take a shower, or otherwise you won't have a good time with prince charming cause' you smell bad." I said, pushing her into the bathroom.

"Prince charming? Don't tell me he's gonna be there. Well, I'm not going." She stood there.

"Mels! Take your shower now!"

While she was bathing, I picked out a dress from her wardrobe and placed it on her bed. I chose a pair of matching shoes and left it near the door. She walked out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her body.

"Uh what's that on my bed?" She looked at me.

"A dress for you to wear?"

"I told you I'm not going!"

"I don't care, you are! Now get change. Come on, it's gonna be fun."

"Where is it anyway?"

"Um, at a graveyard? HAHAHA lol kidding, somewhere special. Get ready, I'll see you outside in 5."

She came downstairs with her heels on. She looked great. We had Mrs. Rose to send us to the venue and Ivy wanted to come. But we said no, she was upset until Mrs. Rose told her they're gonna have ice-cream and sweets.

"Italian, really? This is so called the 'somewhere special'?" Mels said sarcastically when we've arrived.

"Haha okay shut up, let's go."

We went to the table where everyone was waiting. Zayn was there. He better be good to Mels or this'll be the end. I sat next to Louis and Mels refused to sit with Zayn and decided to sit with Harry.

**MELISSA'S P.O.V**

Zayn was there looking cute in his varsity. Oh, shut it, Melissa. He called you bitch. I miss him so much but I don't have the urge to talk to him after what he said. He didn't look very happy too.

"Well done ladies. I thought you'd never make it." Liam said.

"I had to make her take a shower. She was still in her nightie when I came around 6.30." Kaitlyn confessed.

Everyone laughed. Well, everyone except Zayn.

"So shall we order?" Niall said with a big smile on his face.

"Oh you greedy man! You'll have to pay the bill. But yea, order now." Kaitlyn said loudly.

"Whaaat? I was just asking."

"After all, you'll be eating the most." Harry replied.

We ordered our meals and I think everyone had a pleasant time. Zayn was quiet the whole time. Can I please punch my boyfriend so that he's aware I'm actually here, sitting in front of him ? I said to myself. Everyone was having their own conversations. Louis and Kait especially, they're laughing and all. I wish that was Zayn and I talking, having fun. But Zayn wouldn't even look at me. I stood up and said,

"Guys, I'm gonna go get some fresh air. You can't just expect me to have a good time when my own boyfriend won't even look at me in the eye." I stormed out.

I sat on a wooden bench outside the restaurant. I took my heels off and put them on the bench. I had blisters on my feet. But then I heard footsteps. It became louder over time, and before I knew it, someone hugged me from the back. It was Zayn. What? Why the hell is he here?

"I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean to call you a bitch. I was in a bad mood and it all just happened too fast. If I could go back time and change it, I would. I love you and I can't stand being away from you. I missed you so much I think I was going mad." Zayn said.

He let go of me and took a place next to me.

"I regretted every moment I spent without you." Zayn continued.

"Why didn't you try to call me then? Back in there you didn't even look at me and said nothing at all. I felt like I was invisible."

"I'm sorry. I was ashamed with what I did I couldn't even face you. From now on, I promise I'll never let go of you. I feel so bad. Please I'm sorry, baby."

"Me too. Sorry for not trying. I don't wanna lose you."

"So, we're okay now? Let's go tell the others that we're back together. Wait, we are right?"

"Yea we are. I love you, Zayzay." I chirped.

"I love you more than ever." He said before leaning and kissing my lips.

It felt so right. I love him too much. So we went back in the restaurant, holding hands.

"Omg, finally you guys are back together." Louis said dramatically.

We sat down, me next to him now, so Harry had to swap with Zayn. The minute we sat down Harry immediately said,

"Now that everyone's all happy, and feeling lovey-dovey, I, have an announcement to make."

"Pray tell." Niall teased.

"I'm dating Caroline Flack."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello! Um, if some of you guys don't understand why I used the word nursery, the one Melissa picked Ivy up from or whatever, is because in Malaysia, that's what we call childcare. But also I found out that kids from age 5 in England have already started in primary school, so consider I meant primary school.**_

_**Jessica xx**_

Oh. I don't know why but when Harry announced that, I felt jealous. Hurt. I guess I still have a teeny-weeny feeling for him. Hehe. But I love Zayn so much more.

Everyone else was shocked. But Louis and Liam didn't seem to mind much. Kaitlyn and Danielle just smiled. And half-heartedly it was.

"I'm happy for you Hazza! But this means that we can never ever be together again." Louis stated which made everyone laugh. Including me.

"Well, I'm happy if you're happy." I congratulated him.

Zayn and Niall had a smug smile plastered on their face. Uhuh.

Danielle and Kait went to hug Harry.

"I bet you we'll like her too." Kait said.

But it turns out she was wrong.

Two nights later, we were all at the boys' house, and Harry had brought Caroline along. I think she's okay but there's something about her that I don't like. Sometime later when we're all settled down in the living room, Louis put on some music and started dancing. He asked us to join him. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a big packet of M&M's. We danced like lunatics, while eating M&M's and it was so much fun. Caroline though, just sat on the couch.

"Hey join us!" Kait said under the music.

"No. You guys are so immature." She said coldly. What?

"Immature? You think we're immature? You're too matured. So I guess you don't know what 'fun' is."

"Oh shut up you. What do you know? Just to bitch around and be stupid."

"Uh, excuse me? I don't bitch around. I tried to be nice to you for the sake of Harry and Louis. You don't even bother to try."

Caroline went straight to Kait and started pushing her at the shoulders.

"What the fuck?" Kait screamed, pushing Caroline back.

"Don't you dare mess with me." Caroline answered.

"No you don't mess with me you old whore."

"You think you're so good huh?"

Then Caroline slapped Kait. Bitch! I thought.

"Hey hey stop girls." Harry panicked. Zayn and Louis tried to pull both of them away.

But they both somehow managed to still scream at each other, pulling each other's hair, kicking and stuff. Oh god. Dani and I tried to separate them too.

"Caroline please stop. Please." I begged. And guess what she did? She slapped me.

"Stay away." she hissed.

"The fuck?" I cussed.

"STOPPPPPPPPPP!" Harry shouted.

Everyone stopped dead at their tracks. I shoved Caroline away and moved next to Zayn. He looked at me and he seemed angry.

"Let's go, Carol." Harry grabbed Caroline's handbag and they both left.

"I'll be outside." Liam said, taking Dani's hand.

"Me too aye." Niall followed.

Zayn roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs to his room. I could hear Kait and Louis shouting at each other downstairs.

"Zayn, you're hurting my arm." I cried.

He let go of my arm and sat on his bed.

"What's wrong?" I said casually.

"What's wrong? What the hell were you doing? Picking up a fight?" He scolded me.

"I did not! Didn't you see? She slapped me, Zayn. But what did you do? You just stood there, and now you're pissed at me for what, picking up a fight?" I said angrily.

"Well maybe then you shouldn't have interfered. You've upset Caroline now."

"Oh you care about her now do you? Do you like her Zayn?" He winced when I said that.

"Of course I care about her, she's my best friend's girlfriend."

"Well what about your girlfriend? Do you care about me? What happened to'Oh I will never let you go'?" I answered sarcastically.

He just shrugged.

"Hmm I thought so," I took my bag that was on his bedside table and dashed downstairs. Kait was gone and Louis looked literally pissed.

I left the house and went home. Mum was sitting on the couch infront of the TV. I joined her on the couch and stared at her eating some chips. She looked at me strangely.

"Want some?" she offered the chips.

"No, thanks."

"What's wrong? Bad day?"

"Kinda."

"Let me guess, Zayn trouble." she said holding my hand.

"Yea, what else could it be."

"Anything you want to tell me?"

"Um you know, I'm just gonna go upstairs." I told her giving a weak smile.

I got change into a pair of shorts with a pink t-shirt and sat on the bed. I took my phone and rang Kait, she picked up after the third ring.

_Me: Hey. Fought with Louis?_

_Kait: Obviously. And it was all because of that bitch._

_Me: Haha._

_Kait: You're laughing?_

_Me: Chill. Zayn and I did too._

_Kait: Lol I'm sure. Need to go shopping tomorrow. Wanna tag along?_

_Me: Sure. What time?_

_Kait: Maybe about 1 p.m.?_

_Me: Okay. Meet up tomorrow at Starbucks. Au revoir._

_Kait: Haha byee Mels._

I woke up the next morning and checked my phone. It was 12.30 p.m. I decided to wear my black high-waisted jeans with a purple off-shoulder t-shirt**.** I took my favourite Marc by Marc Jacobs handbag and went downstairs. Mum was sitting on the coffee table with a cup of tea.

"Where are you going?"

"Shopping with Kait? I need some time out of here." I stood there.

"Need some cash?"

"Sure! How much?" I was getting excited.

My eyes widened as she took out some amount of money from her purse.

I arrived at Starbucks and saw Kait sitting at the table near the counter.

"Wow, you're early." I told her, taking sip of her drink and sitting down.

"I'm early? You're late!" She said pointing to my watch. I had only realised that I was late. It was 1.20 p.m.

"Oops, sorry. Hehe. Must have been the traffic." and Kait rolled her eyes.

"So, has Zayn called you?"

"He won't." I choked.

"Thought so. Why is it so difficult for them to just come and apologise? They are such losers."

"Um, correction; you mean yours. Not mine. I love my prince." I said before asking her to finish her latte so that we can leave.

We went home with hands full of bags. I sat on my bed looking through the bags. We walked into every single store and bought as much clothes as we could.

It's been three days. And still nothing from Zayn. What is wrong with him? I miss hearing his voice on the phone. I miss the cute looks he gives me. I sighed loudly and started cutting off the pricetags and putting the clothes into my cupboard.

An hour later I was on my bed, listening to some crappy sad songs and thinking about Zayn. Okay this is boring. I need to get out of the house. I dragged myself off the bed to get ready. My mum was in her room and I vy was downstairs alone, watching TV.

"Ivy, do you wanna go to the park with me?"

"Okay. But then can we go have ice cream?"

"Of course we can. We'll have double scoops each with lots of toppings! Okay?"

"Really? Yippee," she said while jumping around "Let's go let's go!" she pulled my hand.

The park was filled with the madness of small children. Ivy went to play with a bunch of other little girls. I sat on the swing and watched her. Suddenly my phone vibrated with caused me to jump in surprise. Oh! A text message from Liam and it says;

_Do u wanna go out with me and Dani tonight? Bring Kait as well. Pick u up at 8. X_

Honestly I was in no mood to go out with them. But somehow I managed to reply, telling him I'll be waiting. I walked over to Ivy where she was playing with her friends.

"Oi you. We're late for ice cream." I poked her from the back.

"What? We are? That's so quick." she asked grimly.

"Do you wanna have ice cream or not?"

"Yes, I do. But.. I wanna play."

"Why don't you ask your friend whether she wants some ice cream too?"

"Really? Hang on." she asked her friend and obviously it was a yes.

We had our ice creams. And Ivy finished off mine. We sent her friend home and went home.

"Mum! Mum! Mum! Mels treated me ice cream." Ivy rushed to the kitchen to tell mum the news; that I treated her ice cream. Heh.

"Oh did she? That's nice.." Mum said said while walking out of the kitchen.

"What flavour did you have?" Mum continued.

"Um, I don't know. I had too many." Ivy said innocently.

I went upstairs and called Kait.

_Kait: Heyyoo! What's up?  
>Me: Liam wants us to go out with him and Dani. Up for it?<br>Kait: Um, don't feel like it lol.  
>Me: Oh please? I told him we would.<br>Kait: Fine, fine.  
>Me: Okay cool. Come over around 7.30?<br>Kait: Yeah okay. Tally ho_.

It was only 6.45 p.m. I still have about an hour or so before Liam comes. Took a shower, put on a dress, read Venus Envy by Louise Bagshawe and waited for Kait. I went downstairs and joined Ivy on the couch and watched TV. She made me watch her favourite cartoon show. She told about the characters, and all. Not that I was interested to listen to it anyway. Mum had told Ivy to have a bath but she refused to because she hasn't finished telling me about the cartoon.

"Ivy, please, just go take a bath. You can tell me later." I told her.

And just as she went upstairs, the doorbell rang. It was Kait. She came in and sat down. We gossiped about some girls at our school and after half an hour, we heard a car honk.


	11. Chapter 11

Yeap, it was Liam and Dani in Louis' car. We went to an indian restaurant.

"So how's things with everyone ?" I asked Liam. He obviously knew I wanted to hear about Zayn.

"Zayn's fine, he's not talking much though. And um, everyone's doing okay. Louis' still like his usual self, flirting with Harry." He told me and Kait choked her food when she heard Louis' name.

"What have you guys been doing?" Danielle asked.

"Shopping, shopping and a little bit more of shopping. Yeah that's partly it." I said grimly while checking my phone.

A missed call from Harry. Great. I've been ignoring him. And during the meal and all, I received more calls from him. Why can't Zayn call me? I want the calls to be from Zayn, not Harry.

Next morning when I woke up, I felt quite dizzy. Not good. Plus I need to get ready for school. Weekends are over, and today's Monday. I hate Mondays. School was terrifyingly boring. Perhaps more since Kait didn't come in today. I was walking home when I saw a guy with curly hair walking towards my way. Harry. Ah I couldn't escape! Shit he's coming, he's coming, I thought. I continued walking and avoided eye contact. He stopped in front of me, blocking my way. I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Melissa, look at me."

Still not looking at him, I said "Harry, I'm really sorry for what I did. I was just trying to help. But then she slapped me, so you know, I reacted. I'm really sorry."

"It wasn't your fault Melon. I'm sorry for what she did to you. You did nothing wrong."

"Oh. Okay. Then why did Zayn-" I bit my lip.

"Um, I don't know really. He probably thought I was pissed or something. I just, I don't know why he's mad at you." Harry admitted.

"It's okay. Did you and Caroline fight?"

"Yes we did, but we're fine now."

"Okay." I said sheepishly.

We started walking to my house because he wanted to. He said he wants to play Barbies with Ivy. Okay.

"So did Zayn say anything about me?" I asked when we've just arrived.

"Not really, but I think he misses you." Harry closed the door.

"You think? Uhuh."

"Well judging by how he is now, yeah, he definitely misses you."

"Oh. I miss him too." I felt near to tears.

He came to me and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry, he'll figure it out."

"Well what if he doesn't?" I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm sure he will." He told me and wiped away my tears.

Ivy ran downstairs looking so excited because Harry's here.

"Harrryy!" she yelled his name.

"Hello Ivy. Where are your barbies?"

"Oh they're upstairs. Come on! You'll have to be Ken." she pulled Harry up the stairs.

"Have fun, guys." I told them.

It's funny to think that my little sister is very matured for her age. Well, forget about the Barbies. She bonds with people easily. Perhaps until she reaches my age. I'm the crappy older sister who thinks my little sister is smarter than me. Haha.

I sat on the couch drinking a bottle of grape soda. I took the Vogue magazine that was on the coffee table and flipped the pages. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I did was waking up and seeing Harry and Ivy laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing. You might wanna wash your face. A little bit of drool there." He laughed pointing to my cheeks.

I got up and walked over to the bathroom. When I looked into the mirror, I stared back in horror. My face was covered with drawings in black ink. A mustache, a unibrow and whiskers.

"HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I stormed out.

Harry and Ivy were atill laughing.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?"

"We were just having a little bit of fun." Harry joked.

"Fun? I'm gonna make sure you get this face too!" I burst into giggles.

I chased them around and around the room. But I couldn't catch them.

"Okay that's enough. Seems like I will never be able to catch you guys." I grinned. I went back to the bathroom and washed my face.

Harry was smiling sheepishly when I came out and sat back down on the couch.

"What?"

"One more thing you should know, I took pictures of you and posted it on Twitter." Harry admitted.

"Harry!"

"Right I'm sorry. But I'm not deleting the post."

I stuck out my tongue and hugged him. My hands slid down into his pocket and took out his iPhone.

"Oi! You're not allowed." He said tapping my hand.

"Whatever." I ran upstairs with the iPhone.

I sat on my bed and was about to delete the post on Twitter when Harry dashed in and snatched his phone.

"HEY!" I said crossing my arms.

"Haha never gonna delete them."

"Hmph." I said.

Harry and I decided to go out and eat. Ivy came along. We went to Nandos and ordered.

"Niall would have loved to come here." Harry said looking at the menu.

"Haha, too bad." I chuckled.

After the meal, we went to the the boys' house. We had brought Niall's favourite order from Nandos.

"Hazzaaa!" Louis popped out of the door.

"Tommo!" Harry hugged him.

"Is Niall here?" I asked stepping into the house.

"I HEARD MY NAME! What were you talking about? " Niall ran towards us.

"Oh hi Niall. We brought you something."

"I smell Nandos." He sniffed.

"Here, enjoy it." Ivy passed the bag.

Niall thanked us and went straight to the table and ate greedily.

"Careful there hubby. You might choke." Harry told him.

"Haha. Any of you guys want some?" He asked.

"Me!" Liam came out of his room with Dani.

So Dani and Liam joined Niall at the dining table. The rest of us were on the couches.

"How's Kait?" Louis asked.

"I thought you'd never asked. She's fine." I teased him.

"And where is Zayn?"

"He's upstairs." Lou answered quickly.

"Why won't he come down?"

"He doesn't want to."

"Oh."


	12. Chapter 12

**ZAYN'S P.O.V**

I heard Melissa's voice. She's here? I crept out of my room and went to peak from the stairs.

"Where's Zayn?" I heard her ask.

"He's upstairs." Louis answered.

"Why won't he come down?"

"He doesn't want to." True. But I really want to talk to her.

"Oh." Melissa said, sounding hurt.

"Zayn what are you doing there?" Liam preened, seeing me sitting at the top of the staircase. The others glanced towards my way. Shit.

"Uh nothing." I scrambled back to my room and closed the door behind me. A few moments later, there was a knock.

"What- Oh, Melissa."

"Hi Zayn. Um, I want to apologise, seeing that you won't." She came in and closed the door.

"No, I should. I mean, I just didn't dare to. So, it's my fault anyways. You did nothing wrong. I'm sorry." I told her honestly.

"I'm sorry too. For everything. I think we should take a break for the time being until you figure things out. So until then, I don't want to see you anymore." She said.

"What? Melissa, I said I'm sorry! Please don't." I begged.

"Yes you said sorry, but it's not enough. Why is it always so difficult for you to do so? Goodbye Zayn." And she stormed out.

"Melissa!" I went after her.

When I raced donwstairs, the others looked confused.

"What's wrong-" I think it was Louis who said that but I couldn't hear the rest because I was already out of the house. Melissa had started running. Damn she's fast!

But I managed to reach her and I grabbed her right arm.

"Let go!" Melissa glared.

"No. No. Please, don't do this."

"I love you Zayn, but don't think just because you're a superstar or famous, you can do whatever you want and get mad with people whenever you want. Now let me go." She insisted.

I let go of her arm and tears started to roll down her cheeks. So did mine. _Okay stop, you look pathetic crying_, I said to myself. This is the first time ever I cried because of a girl. Then she turned and started walking away.

**HARRY'S P.O.V**

"Melissa?" I jerked up as I see her eyes fluttering open slowly.

"Harry? What happened? Am I in the hospital?" she panicked.

"Yes, you are."

"Why am I here?" she said looking around the room.

"You were knocked out two days ago."

"Two days? What? How?"

"A jealous fan got you."

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Mels and I were shopping. It was a day after she and Zayn fought. I heard about what happened from Lou and I called Mels and brought her shopping to cheer her up. When I saw her, she looked fine but her happy glow was gone and her eyes were filled with regret._

_"Harry, come on!" she told me to walk faster._

_"You're not the one carrying so many bags." I rolled my eyes._

_"Ugh. Still." she replied._

_"You've bought a lot from nearly every shop. What's left to buy?"_

_"Well, I'm a lady who knows when she has bought enough stuff. And I haven't. Plus you're not the one paying. Well, a bit." she giggled. _

_We went to every other shop we haven't went to. We were walking to Lou's car which we borrowed for the day and it was parked at the side of the road not so far away. Suddenly, a mob of papparazis came towards our way. We tried to avoid them, but there were too many of them. I gave Melissa the car keys and told her to take the bags to the car and wait there since I was mobbed by the papparazis._

_I got away from the papparazis and ran to the car. I saw Mels in a distant and she was just about to unlock the car when a girl came from behind Mels and hit her on the head with a glass bottle. The girl ran away when she saw me coming. I got to Mels and she was unconcious. Her head was bleeding and she had cuts on her arms because of the shattered glass._

_I brought her to the hospital and informed the boys. _

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"Where's Zayn?"

"He's not here. You guys sort of took a break. Remember?" I took a seat.

"Oh. Yeah." she said in a sad voice.

She left the hospital about 5 days later. Her head was okay, and the cuts have dried up. But that was it. She's back to the normal Mels.

Everyone was at the house. Except for Zayn. He was out. We were playing with some cards when Mels spoke,

"Okay this is boring. Can we do something else?"

"Ooh! Let's bake." Niall smiled widely.

"Yeah, let's." Kait said.

Everyone rushed to the kitchen.

"What shall we bake, huh?"

"CARROT CAKE!" Lou jumped around excitedly.

"Carrot? Really?" Mels pulled a face.

"Yes? Please? With butter cream icing." Lou begged. Trying to pull a cute puppy face. Which he failed to.

I checked the recipe and made sure we had all the ingredients.

"Okay first, beat the eggs. Then put some flour.."

"Um, Louis, pass me the eggs." Dani ordered.

Lou took the eggs and was about to hand them to Dani when he cleverly dropped two of the eggs on the floor.

"Oops. Hehe."

"Stupid of you, Tommo." Mels sniggered.

He threw an egg right at Mels's face. Mels grabbed the bag of flour and started throwing some to Louis. Everyone got crazy by throwing things at each other.

"Hey stop!" Dani yelped.

"Now we're out of flour. And eggs." she continued.

"Niall's fault." Everyone said in unison, and Niall gave us a death glare.

"Luckily we still have enough ingredients to bake."

Everyone got serious and helped to bake. I did the mixing part. Everyone wanted to take turns mixing the ingredients. It was actually quite annoying.

"GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" I shouted.

"Woah. Chill bro." Kait patted him on the shoulder.

We put the cake in the oven for it to bake. While waiting, we watched the TV to buy some time and the ladies were upstairs in Liam's room. Soon enough, the carrot cake was ready. We all went in the kitchen. I put on my oven gloves on and took the cake out.

"Mmmm. Smell delicious." Lou licked his lips.

"We have to let it cool first before putting on the icing." I said, much to Lou's disappointment.

Later that night, we had done with the icing. We ate dinner and had the cake for dessert.

"I'm gonna be fat." Liam said while having a bite of the cake.

"There's nothing to worry about, you go to the gym. I never." Louis spoke. Everyone laughed.

We talked about what happened in the kitchen earlier. Everyone wouldn't stop blaming Niall. Well, it was actually Lou's fault for throwing an egg at Mels. After dinner, we decided to play Wii. Then Kait and Mels slept over.

**MELISSA'S P.O.V**

I was sitting on the couch with the TV on. Everyone else was asleep in their rooms, Kait sharing with Lou. I heard someone at the door. Zayn.

He came in and stood near me. I pretty much ignored him. Yea, silly me.

"Melissa?" He said my name.

I said nothing and just looked at the TV. He went upstairs. About 5 minutes later, Niall came down and sat on the couch next to me. His eyes were barely open.

"Why aren't you in bed?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"No bed. I'm not sleepy anyways. Zayn just came home by the way."

"I know. I heard him going into his room."

"Oh. Why don't you go continue your sleep?"

"Um, okay. You wanna share my bed?" He grinned.

"Haha it's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yea no worries, I'll just sleep here. Good night."

"Night." He waved as he went upstairs.

I went upstairs a couple of minutes later. I stood in front of Zayn's door, thinking whether or not to go in.

I opened the door and saw Zayn just coming out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping from his wet hair. His bare chest caught my eyes. He is so hot and I think I just died. God!

"Oh hi." He stopped.

"Hi. Sorry, uh, I, uh, I shouldn't be here." I staggered. What was I thinking? Now should I leave or what? God, how stupid you are.

"NO!" Zayn yelled. I practically jumped on my feet.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Just don't go." He added quickly. I continued staring at him.

"Come in." He took my hands and closed the door.

The next morning when I woke up, the first thing I saw was Zayn. He was still asleep so I could look at him as long as I wanted to without interruption. I can't even explain how beautiful this boy is and it's unbelievable for me to call him mine. God, I can't even stay mad at him for a second.

Zayn opened his eyes, "Hi." he said sleepily.

"Hi." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Melissa." He reached out his hand and pulled me to him under the crumple of duvet. My heart literally swelled as I felt the heat of his body.

"Apology accepted," I gave him a smile then asked "Hey isn't it Harry's birthday today?"

"My god it is! I forgot!" Zayn slapped his forehead.


End file.
